Getting Warm and Cuddly
by aidyr
Summary: A typical morning for three lovebirds, Yui, Yuzuko and Yukari. A short fluff-fic about three adorable girlfriends cuddling and flirting. - Also published on AO3 -


The first thing she felt upon waking was an incredible and comforting warmth. Her thoughts remained clouded with sleep and her golden eyes hadn't yet opened, yet still, she happily registered the warmness enveloping her from both sides. The smell of citrus shampoo filled her nostrils and as she slowly began to come to, Yui was greeted by a face-full of fluffy pink hair. Yuzuko lay soundly before her. From behind, she could feel someone pressed tightly against her. Most definitely Yukari feeling cuddly in her rest.

Looking first at the sleeping Yuzuko to her front, then peering at a drowsy Yukari at her back, Yui couldn't help the fond smile which forced its way across her cheeks. Even a year into their relationship, she still couldn't believe they'd finally sealed the deal. To think she had not one, but two, adorable, loving, and absolutely precious girls to care for and be cared for by still sent her heart racing and her gut swarming with butterflies.

Of course, this had kind of been a long time coming. It's not as though Yuzuko or Yukari had ever been subtle with their interest in her, and the two had always been kind of smitten towards each other as well - granted they'd always flirt more with Yui to see her get all red and flustered - but still, Yui can't say she ever expected them to legitimately ask her out. Especially not at the same time and definitely not with the caveat that they wished for the three of them to enter a relationship together all at once. She'd been hesitant at first but now… She didn't know why she'd ever been apprehensive.

Cause this was pretty great.

Yui hadn't noticed herself spacing out until Yuzuko's waking noises snapped her from her daze. The young lady in question gurgled sleepily and tossed momentarily around in bed. Soon enough though, her eyes peaked open and into the lightened morning bedroom.

"Morning sleepyhead," Yui chuckled, ruffling Yuzuko's hair affectionately. It was incredibly soft and welcoming to the touch. Not that Yukari's hair was anything to scoff at either; long, silky, and beautiful. Honestly, Yui felt kind of jealous of the hair her girlfriends so effortlessly achieved, but she'd never in a million years tell them that.

Yuzuko grunted tiredly, before wordlessly shoving her face into the plush comfort of Yui's chest. She groaned something about it being too early and just wanting to lay in Yui's boobs for a while, but that statement did little more than break the lovey-dovey mood Yui had been in moments prior.

"Damn perv," Yui sighed. "You're lucky Yukari's still sleeping, cause if she wasn't, I'd throw your pervy ass out of bed, y'hear?"

Though still clearly tired, Yuzuko couldn't help but giggle. "Remind me to thank her later, then," she sighed dreamily, having a little _too_ much fun nuzzling into her lover.

"Thank me… _yawn_ , thank me for what?" Yukari sat up in bed, her eyes glazed over in a tired haze.

"Thank you for being asleep so Yui would let me indulge myself a bit." Yuzuko answered with a certain cheekiness in her tone.

Yui looked over at Yukari and offered her the same gentle smile she offered Yuzuko when she had awoken, "Goodmorning, Yukari. Did you sleep well?"

Yukari nodded with sleepy acknowledgment, "Uh-huh. I dreamt of doggies." The simultaneously joyful and languid expression the charming little ditz made at recalling her puppy-dream was maybe one of the most adorable things to ever happen.

"S-so damn cute," Yuzuko gasped with hyperbolic intensity, then shuffled away from Yui's boobs - something she never, ever did if when given chance to get anywhere near the blonde's chest - and dove into Yukari. In doing so, she flung herself gracelessly over Yui, knocked half their pillows onto the floor, and shocked Yukari into full-awakedness. She stared up at her with large, pink eyes and fawned, "It's too early for you too be so cute, you're going to kill me."

Yui's brows scrunched together as she surveyed the number of pillows on the floor, "I'm inclined to agree, but I'm more concerned with how energetic you suddenly are. You're making a mess."

Yuzuko chuckled, "You mean to say those couple pillows on the floor are more important than how cute your girlfriend is?"

"I-I didn't say—!" Yui's face burned indignantly and with a fair amount of blush. She paused, taking in the amused looks painted obnoxiously across both Yuzuko and Yukari's faces. She groaned inwardly, then crossed her arms and sighed, "No… she's really cute…"

Yukari and Yuzuko shared a look which spelt trouble for Yui, "You're pretty cute yourself, you know that?"

Yuzuko gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, which looked incredibly dumb but… Yui couldn't help the rising heat in her cheeks regardless. She cursed how easy it was the fluster her, cause her girlfriends reveled in it. Though secretly… she may have liked being doted on this much.

"C-c'mon guys, knock it off," Yui huffed, not allowing herself to make eye contact with either of her bed-mates, "You're both adorable so… I don't know…"

"You're adorable too!" Yukari's voice held a worrying amount of enthusiasm. Any opportunity to pile Yui with embarrassing compliments was an opportunity Yukari (and very much Yuzuko as well,) was happy to take.

Yui mumbled something completely inaudible, though was most likely, insincere mutterings about what dolts her two lovers were.

Eventually, after a fair few minutes of being fangirled over Yui had given up and shut both Yuzuko and Yukari up with firm - but loving - kisses on the cheek, before subsequently falling back into bed. "Whatever, I was gonna get up and make breakfast but… you guys are tiring. Shut up and lets cuddle some more, alright."

Both girls stopped their teasing and fixed Yui with very soft, very caring looks.

"Don't ever need to ask me twice for cuddles." Yuzuko proudly proclaimed. She lay her head comfily against the crook between Yui's neck and shoulder. Once situated, she let out a content sigh, one which sounded peaceful and blissful.

"Of course," Yukari softly agreed, doing the same as Yuzuko, and laying her head snug up against Yui.

Both girls on either side reached over and clasped their hands together, effectively trapping Yui between them for a three-way hug. It was… really really nice.

"Hey, Yukari? Yui?"

Yuzuko was answered with soft hums of acknowledgment.

"I love you guys… Like a lot."

Yukari smiled wide, closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy the comfort of having her beloved girlfriends so close, "me too… I love you guys too…"

Yui breathed a sigh of relief. As tiring as it could be to date these knuckleheads… the pros most definitely, without question outweighed the cons. "Yeah… love you too. Both of you. A lot."

Breakfast could wait. Not one of the three girls felt like eating at the moment, they were much happier just laying down and silently enjoying each other's company.


End file.
